Love is an Open Door
by outlawqueenoncer
Summary: What if Tinker Bell pushed Regina into the tavern? What if she went through that door, and met Robin? In this AU we find out. Any questions or comments go to my tumblr madammayorlocksley
1. Walking Through

It was a day like any other, Regina wakes up in her new prison. Most girls would kill to be queen. Her? She just wants freedom, adventure, love, /true/ love to be exact. The most powerful magic of all. Although she hated magic with a passion, 'twas magic that ruined her life. But, now she's learning it, from the dark one at that. The one who started it all, who taught her mother the darkest of magic. Rumple had plans for Regina, he thought that we would be teaching her all that e knows so that she could cast the dark curse. But, Regina has other plans. It wouldn't be easy, she knew that, but she had to try. She thought that she could bring her first love, Daniel, back. After the attempt with the doctor, it didn't seem likely anymore. She was heartbroken once again, but that isn't going to stop her. No. She's going to break out of this prison, she knows she will. She's going to break out of here, she's going to rub away, be free, won't have everyone telling her how to live her life. She's going to finally be free.

She decided to skip today's class with the imp, apparently that upset him. (Like she cares) "The darkness has tasted you, dearie, and it likes the way you taste. It doesn't mind the bitter." Those were his words. Just who the hell does he think he is? She's not dark. She's not her mother. She just wants out. She can't take it anymore... People constantly breathing down her neck, having to live under the same roof as that insipid child who caused her misery. A dreadful husband. She just wants out. Now she's hitting against the her balcony, thinking about maybe if she just falls, she'll finally he free. The screws are squeaking, now she's falling, falling... Free.

Or so she thinks, if it were for a spunky fairy. Tinker Bell. She's dressed in a green dress, her curly blonde hair, and her wand helping Regina back to what the fairy thinks as safety, but is really just a prison. Regina explains to the fairy her problems over a drink at a pub. She forgot what it felt like to be away from the castle, right now she's drinking an ale of some sort, conversing with this silly fairy who thinks she can find Regina her soul mate. Is she crazy? The young queen is now laughing. But, this fairy swears that she can indeed help her. And Regina can't help but to think that maybe she can... Could she really be free? Free from the shackles of a farce people call marriage, free to be happy, free from the responsibility she didn't ask for? Could she be happy?

A few hours pass and now she's walking down a dark path with this fairy who just used pixie dust to lead her to her soul mate. A tavern. Out of all the places her soul mate could be, he's in a tavern?

"Look! There he is! The man with the lion tattoo!" The fairy whispers.

Regina's head tilts as she narrows her eyes "That's him?" She asks before the smiling fairy grabs Regina by the shoulders and says "You can do this Regina. You can be happy again. You can let all of that anger go."

That thought was frightening for Regina. What would she be without all that anger and rage? She felt like she would just float away. She would be weak. Then her attention is drawn to the glowing fairy again. "Regina, you can be free." Tink says like she knew what Regina was thinking. She could see the doubt the young queens eyes. Regina exhales a long breath. "I'll never be truly free.." She says sadly and Tinker Bell shakes her head "Regina, you can be happy. You know that and that's why you're scared. You can't hide from love forever. If you walk away right now, you're not just ruining your life, you'd be ruining his as well."

That'll catch Regina's attention. She couldn't bare the thought of ruining someone's life for her own selfish doubt. She nods and takes a deep breath. "Tink, what if the king finds out? What if this man doesn't even like me? What if he finds out that I'm the queen and then just takes me back to the castle for an award? What if-"

The fairy stops her with, "What if you fall in love? What if he's an amazing man? Regina, the possibilities are endless. Now go in there or I just risked my life for nothing."

On that note, Regina finally opens the wooden door to the small tavern. Before she could turn around and run away, Tink pushes her in. Regina went tumbling towards the man with the lion tattoo. *thud* The men at the table, half buzzed, start to laugh. Except for the man with the lion tattoo. The innocent queen's face lit up to the shade of a rose in her garden. "Enough." He commands the men as he stands up, the mystery man turns around, and holds out his hands. "Apologies, M'lady. Once these muttonheads get a drink or two in their systems, I believe they turn arrogant."

Her dark, brown eyes look at this man for a minute as he speaks. He had the most beautiful, blue eyes. They were as blue as the Caspian Sea, yet clearer than a crystal ball. His arms were strong, the scruff on his face made her wonder what it would feel like scratching against her skin. His hair was light, yet not as light as Tink's. His smug smirk began to show when he realized, she was taking in his presence with awe. She shakes her head and takes his hand to be helped up. "No, my apologies are in order. I'm very clumsy." She says with a nervous chuckle.

What she saw was nothing compared to what he saw. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. His heart skipped so many beats, it nearly stopped. He cleared his throat and began speaking to her, "So, what is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing in a tacky old tavern filled with the likes of me and my men?" He asks as he guides her to the bar.

She bites her bottom lip and chuckles. "Depends, how drunk are you?" She laughs a bit and he tilts his head with a furrowed brow. She could tell he was confused. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. And I would much rather spend my time in this dreaded pub with you than those snockered imbeciles." He says with a smirk.

For the next hour or two (she lost track), she tells him everything. From her time with Daniel, to his death, to the horrid king and her mother forcing her to marry him, she told him of Tinker Bell and the lion tattoo. She told him everything. Him fitted her through the tough trials with Daniel and her mother. His eyes widened when he found out her title as queen. After she was finished, he grabs her hand, and takes her to the back hallway quickly. She was scared and he could tell.

"Are you completely mad? You're the queen?" He asks baffled.

She swallows thickly and looks down "I'm sorry, I- I shouldn't have dragged you into this. I shouldn't have listened to that stupid fairy." She says quickly and nervously. She just knew that all of the things she was worried about, would come true.

He shakes his head and lifts her chin with his finger. "You think I'm angry with you?" He asks in a soft voice.

She wasn't used to this kindness. "Well, aren't you?" She asks confused, she fidgets as she awaits for him to strike her with his hand as the vicious king does.

"Regina, or your majesty, whichever prefer.. I'm not angry with you." He explains softly. He noticed her flinch at his touch when he places his hand on her shoulder. He looks closer and notices finger marks on her neck. "M'lady? Did you have any harm come to you on your journey here?" He places his hand gently on the marks, stroking them with his thumb. She jumps and blinks rapidly. "No." She whispers.

He look back to her eyes "Did the king do this to you?" He asks.

"Yes." She whispers shakingly.

Just as she labels herself as broken, unwanted, and damaged. He pulls her to him, holding her there as he hugs her like no one has ever done before. She rests her head against his chest, her ear placed directly where his heart is. She listens to it as he presses his lips to the top of her head. That was the most loving kiss she ever had, yet it wasn't even on her lips.

He pulls back and cups her cheeks "You don't deserve to be abused in anyway. Not verbally, emotionally, and especially not physically. You will never have to go through such terror again if you come with me." He whispers. "You can runaway with me."

She looks at him in awe, could she really be free? Could she be happy? Tears pooled in her eyes as she listens to him intently. "If the king ever found us, he would kill you." She says.

"You're worth dying a thousand deaths. I would be happy to lose my head if it meant you could be free of such misery." He states proudly.

Regina finally crashes her lips onto his. That heated kiss turns into the most passionate night of her life.

Author's Note: Next chapter will be smutty, so beware. I hope you guys enjoy it, please review, follow, like, comment, favorite, and most of all, enjoy.


	2. Entering the Secret Chambers

As her breath hitches, Regina pulls back. "I- I'm sorry." She says as she tucks a strand of her long, ebony hair behind her ear. Robin was completely shellshocked by the kiss. It was like he was in a trans of some sort.

Finally he speaks up, "Don't be sorry. I'm not." He says as he places a hand on her cheek.

Her dark brown eyes become enticed with his bright blue ones. "Robin, you don't know what you're asking me. If the king finds us, he'll kill you and then I'll just be mourning for the life I've always wanted. I can't run away with you, because I can't lose you." She whispers with tears in her eyes.

"Regina, I will never let that man hurt you again. Now I've been running from that king and so many more for years. You won't ever have to be with that dreadful arse again." He says, trying to reason with her. "You can be free. I'll protect you." He whispers.

"How can you be so sure? And what if we run away together and we end up hating each other? Then what?" She snaps, trying to keep her walls up.

"I doubt anyone could ever hate you, especially me. Please Regina. I can't let you go back to that castle, knowing that you'll be hurt." He begs and pleads.

"Why do you care wether I get hurt or not?" She raises a brow. "Just because a fairy told me we were soul mates?"

"No, because I can feel it in my bones. When you kissed, it was like nothing I've ever felt before. And just think we've only been together for a couple of hours!" He says with his hopeful eyes staring straight into her soul.

She sighs "But Robin-"

He intervenes, "Okay okay okay. I've got it. You give me a week."

She furrows a brow. "What?"

"Give me one week, that's all I'm asking. I've been sneaking in and out of castles and houses for years." He says with a playful smirk. "Let me woo you. And if you have me for a week and think to yourself, what on earth am I doing giving this sardonic hopeless romantic a chance with someone as wonderful and beautiful as me, then I'll just become an old drunk in a bar thinking of what could have been." He rubs her cheek. "But, if you fall for me just as hard as I'm already falling for you, then you run away with me. We can steal from the rich, give to the poor. After a couple of years, find a nice cabin deep on the forest, and settle down." He says softly.

She closes her eyes, thinking if she opens them again, this would all have been a dream. But, it wasn't.

"One week. And if the king kills you, I'll hunt you down in the afterlife and kill you again." She points at him and warns him sternly, which he thought she was cute when she was mad. He'll probably regret that later. He gives her that smug smirk of his, and nods.

"Wouldn't dream of it, M'lady." He says and places his strong hands on her perfectly curved hips, he then pulls her to him.

She traces her lips with her tongue before biting her bottom lip. "The king is at a neighboring kingdom for the next two nights. I told the guards not to check up on me tonight, because I was tired. I'll just have to be back before sunrise." She whispers as her eyes drift to his lips.

He raises a questioning brow "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Depends... What do you think in suggesting?" She asks as she plays with the strings on the top of his shirt, pulling them to untie them.

"I think you're suggesting making me the happiest man alive tonight." He says with that smug smirk of his.

Within twenty minutes, they already got a room at the inn next to the tavern. Tongues are now intertwining, she's reaching for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. She could moan at just the sight of him. She had been forced to be with the old king. She had to lose her virginity to that dreadful and condescending man when she was only eighteen years old. But, now she's twenty three, and she's not with the king. She's with her soul mate. Her broad shouldered, muscular chested soul mate. Oh and those abs...

She really hopes that she isn't drooling at the sight, but I'm sure he would understand even I she was. I mean she's going from a wrinkly, sixty something year old man, to a twenty five sexy, muscular, strong, handsome man. Oh God she's only seen the top of this man. She could only imagine his bottom half. She's only seen one man fully naked, and that was Leopold. He was uncut and wrinkly, quite frankly disgusted Regina. But she was also naive and innocent in many ways sexually. For now. So it was quite the shock when Robin's trousers hit the floor, exposing his large, cut erection.

He sees her eyes fall to his hardened member and he tilts his head with a furrowed brow. "Is everything alright?" He asks in a soft, caring tone. She swallows thickly and nods. "Yes, I'm sorry. I've just only seen one... man in my life. I've only been with the king." She says and looks down nervously. "I'm afraid I'll just disappoint you." She admits shamefully as he begins to undress her slowly. He let's her dress slip off of her shoulders, it falls to the wooden floor, and pools around her feet.

He's now standing behind her, kissing down her neck to her bare shoulders. "Oh Regina... You could never disappoint me." He whispers faintly against her skin.

She cranes her neck to look at him, his large, veiny hard on is pressing into her back. "Make love to me, Robin." She whispers against the stubble on his cheeks.

He moves swiftly to sweep her off of her feet, he carries her to the bed, and lays her down gently. "It'd be my honor." He whispers against her lips, he kisses her intently with a fiery passion she couldn't even begin to imagine.

After a few moments of tongue filled kisses, she feels the warmth between her legs intensify. They move under the covers, they both started to feel the cool breeze from the air outside traveling through the old cracks in the inn.

She never knew she could ever feel this. He moves down her body, kissing every inch of her skin. The king never did any of this, she was getting curious as to what Robin was doing when he moved his mouth to the inside of her thighs. "Robin? What are you doing?" She asks innocently.

He picks his head up, and looks up at her from under the sheets. "You've never had this done before?" He asks curiously and she furrows a brow. "Have what done?" She asks confused. "You mean to tell me, no one has ever tasted you?" He asks. And her eyes widen at the thought. People did that? Sure, the king forced himself in her mouth many times. She hated it. She hated the way he would pry her mouth open, she would try to break away from him, but it never worked.

Robin was different, she decided. Otherwise she wouldn't be here right now. She finally shakes her head "No." She admits and he smiles. Why was he smiling, she wonders.

"Good. Then allow me to be the first to give you the pleasure." He says before lowering his head back down, and giving her wet sex a swift lick. Her back arches and her mouth falls open, a stifled moan was being held in the back of her throat. She could feel him snickering, knowing he was giving her pleasure made him happy. Which she wanted to cry at the thought. But, she held herself together.

He goes in deeper with his tongue, licking up to her clit. An unbelievable sensation shoots straight through her spine when he starts to suck. "Ohhh..." A deep, throaty moan falls from her lips. He then takes the opportunity to insert two fingers into her to start stretching her. He curls his fingers precisely to reach for her g spot, oh and once he finds it, he hips buck frantically. "Robin!" She whimpers.

He licks her dripping, wet sex again and again until her orgasm hits her harder than she thought was possible. Waves of pleasure and bliss wash over her, soft cries fall from her soft lips, she comes with his name on her lips. But, that doesn't stop him. No. He was going to make sure this woman felt immense pleasure.

This was only the beginning.

Once she's calmed down, he crawls back up to hover over her. When he kisses her, she can taste herself on his lips. "Mmm..." She licks her lips and sighs in content "I can't even imagine what you can do with your cock."

Now /that/ has him moaning. His throbbing cock was pressing against the inside of her thigh. He swallows thickly and grips the sheets beneath Regina. He licks her body, sucks on her nipples, and with all strength mutters out the words 'Need to be inside.." Then he's in her cleavage, trying his best to wait for her approval to enter her.

She holds the back of his head, gripping his hair to pull him away from her breasts to look at her. "Then take me." She hisses.

Robin takes his hard, throbbing dick in his hand, and guides it to her center. He gently and slowly eases into her, not wanting to hurt her. She was so tight, yet so wet. When she feels him inside of her, it was like their souls were truly connected as one. It was a cliché, yes, but it was true. "Oh Robin..."

"Oh Regina.." He moans into her lips, kisses her lovingly, just taking in this moment of being inside the most perfect person he's ever met. She even felt perfect. It was like they were two puzzle pieces meant to be connected. Then his thrust start. He began slowly, almost bringing his hardened length all the way out, only the tip still in her, and pushes back in. This speed was driving Regina insane. She writhes underneath his strong form, he takes her legs, and throws them over his shoulder to take her at another angle.

"Fuck." She hisses. The way she was positioned, he would rub against her clit as he slid in and out. It was... Magical.

Her breasts move up and down with his thrusts quicken, Robin brings a hand up to tease one of her nipples, after a minute, he turns his attention to the other one. She was beyond sensitive when it came to her nipples. As he humps her quicker and harder, her face screws up, her toes curl, she grips the sheets so tight she's surprised that she hasn't ripped hole through them. Both of their faces screw up in ecstasy, she was nearing close to her second orgasm, and by the way he was twitching inside of her, he was too. This was so much better than anything the king was capable of. Robin's strong, veiny cock pounding in and out of her smooth insides, it felt a thousand times better than she could ever have imagined sex being like.

She feels his pre cum dripping from his member and he breaks the silence (apart from the loud sounds of skin slapping, and his balls slapping against her ass from the angle they were in), by saying "I'm coming, I- I'm sorry." He wanted to last for her so badly, but she felt to damn good.

"Come for me, Robin." She whispers as she cups his cheeks to look at her. "Come inside of me, fill me." If she would've known better, it looked like the prince of thieves had a tear falling from his face. He whines and groans before completely emptying himself into her. But, that wasn't the end. He kept going as fast as he possibly could, rolls her clit, but to be honest she could've come by the feeling of him spilling in her. A second later, she does.

They lay there for a while, two sweaty bodies, still connected with one another. Their breaths were heavy, her chest heaving, Robin peppers her breasts with kisses.

"Yes."

"What?" He asks confused.

"Yes, I'll run away with you."


End file.
